The Drowned Lord
Also known as 'The Second Betrayal'. Age Rating 13+ SAM'S BASIC EDIT PLAN AND NOTES: #Detail the wedding. Unsure if should have a priest asking for the blessing of Ilkar as there'd be a sense of irony in that. #Talk about the kind of relationship Mavilyn and Tolrein had when married. Arguments, Mavilyn's depression, Bil, etc. #Put more detail into the events based around the day of the party. #Do a read-through. Greatness awaits the young, Death awaits the foolish In the sterling lands of Sorland learing your lesson is essential. There is always sorrow to follow joy, but how quickly that trial and tribulation comes about is very much up to the knowledge possessed. A lack of insight is much like having a running race on ice or swinging a sword in the dark... somebody is bound to get hurt. This is why the Sectons are well known for their betrayal and why they are renowned as some of the most infamous and ill-reputed people in the land. If they weren't known for something such as the tale you will read, Sorland would surely be in a poor state. This is the tale of the second Secton betrayal. The betrayal of wealthy, good willed party-goers. The betrayal.of house Bousdon. Long ago, the heads of the Secton and Bousdon houses arranged a marriage between Mavilyn Secton (the only daughter of Fevelus 'the Snob' Secton and his third wife, Kareleine Secton) and Tolrein Bousdon (second born of Jaldur and''' Iona Bousdon'). The wedding was to be held in private to avoid any commoners ruining the special occasion, a viewpoint that was provided by (surprise, surprise) Fevelus. Eight months later, Mavilyn revealed that she was pregnant (although it was obvious as her belly was rounder than the moon). The Bousdon and Secton houses were joyous, and arranged a feast to be held in two months time as a celebration. This was of course a momentous event, so the rich and charitable Bousdons would want to be drinking merrily and singing heartily whilst the Sectons sipped their wine from ornate goblets and gossiped about other noble families. The party was to be held at the Secton's grand hall, paid for by the well earned money taken from villagers. Mavilyn started to threaten Tolrein. She was going to tell her father that he raped her before the wedding unless he gave her many rings. Tolrein had a few ideas rolling around his noggin. He could easily kill her and make it look like an accident, or he could tell his father her plans. Being a kinder soul, he decided upon paying her, so long as she promised to let him raise the child once it was born. Fevelus had noticed that Mavilyn was not responsive to Tolrein's acts of affection. When he knew she was with child after only eight months of marriage, he was very suspicious. A guard was appointed the duty of following her for a few weeks. He discovered that his daughter was in love with a young farmer, Bil Colis, and that the child was his. A few days before the feast Bil was abducted and beaten until he revealed their plans. Once Fevelus knew that he had the intent to run off with his daughter and grandchild, taking the riches of the Bousdons with him, he had his feet removed and ordered the guards to imprison him until he was needed. The festivities began the next week. The houses had wine poured separately from large jugs with their coats of arms crafted into the metal, and Fevelus (oddly in high spirits) even managed to convince the young Caldan Bousdon to take a drink. Tolrein was not there to have a drink, but he attended later in the heart of the fun. Citizens were woken up in the night to sounds of bards singing, jolly roars and rings being thrown into the streets by the 'honourable' nobles. The Bousdons fell ill. Religious figures were called upon to give them blessings as Mavilyn began to pack any items of importance into a sack, but as she was about to sling it over her shoulder... her water broke. She called for assistance and the guards hastily headed to her bedroom. In the place they took her to there was a large bowl filled with wine and her love, Bil. He was on his knees with his head bowed over the wine, and he had only bloody stumps below his ankles. Fevelus remarked "you may drink, Bil". Mavilyn was worried, but she successfully gave birth to a baby boy. It was at this point that the corde was cut and the child was picked up by a guard... that was the grand opening of the slaughter to come. Fevelus (soon to be called 'the Cruel' instead of 'the Snob') picked up a gleaming dagger and wandered over to Bil. "Have you had your drink?" Bil nodded, and Fevelus slit his throat. His blood poured into the bowl. Mavilyn screamed, the child screamed, Fevelus grinned. "I may seem malicious, but I am doing this for the greater good of the house, my darling" she shook violently and reached out for her child. ''"Greatness awaits the young, Death awaits the foolish" muttered Fevelus "In this case you will not die for being a fool, but you will pay for your mistakes" his voice was clear and confident "cut off her arms, she does not deserve to hold her son." Tolrein entered the fray, whisking the child from the guard's arms. He was in a state of depression and anger, having his entire family close to death and being told by his father-in-law that the child was not his. Technically, Mavilyn kept her promise to him... he did raise the child, and then he slammed it face down into the bloody pool of wine. They had a mutual agreement. It would keep wailing and sobbing, and he would keep holding the head (not even as large as his hand) under the thick, salty liquid. The unnamed lord had been drowned, and the corpse of the baby was bobbing up and down ever so gently, his tender flesh being soaked. Tolrein was asked to kneel before the bowl and to take a sip. "Have you had your drink?" ''said the Cruel. A weeping Tolrein solemnly replied "yes". Fevelus held his hair and pulled his head back, and then rammed the dagger through his mouth. After the death of Tolrein, news arrived that the poisoned wine had killed off the remaining members of House Bousdon, and that their remaining fortune could easily be taken for house Secton. The armless Mavilyn, distraught and insane jumped from her balcony to end her misery. Fevelus is said to have remarked ''"This was far too expensive, who was the cretin that did not bring me water from the well? Such a waste of good wine."